


Reasons not to go to Azkaban

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Group Inspired, Post inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: When in dispair, Hermione needs reminding of why it's not a good idea to go to Azkaban





	1. Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post done in the FB group "Archive of Our Own (AO3) Writers"

After another confrontation with Malfoy, who happened to manage to be more asinine than usual, Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common Room fuming and pacing around the place like a caged lion. Her fists were clenched and her breathing was audible, all clear signs that Hermione was trying not to let Malfoy get to her.

"Harry-" Hermione said when she spotted her friend "Please say words of encouragement to me so I don't murder Malfoy right now."

Harry thought about what to say for a minute before giving the best answer he could come up with, "There are no books in Azkaban."

With that being said, Hermione suddenly got a hold of her temper and nodding, said, 'Thanks' to Harry before going off to the library to meet up with Fleur, with whom she had a study date.

' _Study Date as in I am helping her with some research_ ' Hermione reminded herself at the thought of the French beauté.


	2. Years Later...

Hermione came back to her home fuming after another frustrating day at her job. A hero as she may be, she still gets a shit boss who's only there because of his silver spoon. As soon as she closed the door, Hermione threw her bag and umbrella to the ground and grunted in exasperation.

"Bad day at work, _mon amour_?" Hermione's wife called out from another room and Hermione took a deep breath to tranquilize herself. Fleur was the love of her life and she was not going to be mad at Fleur because of her imbecile of a boss.

"Every day under that cur is, _mon coeur_ -" Hermione answered trying to make her voice sound even. "Please say words of encouragement to me so I don't murder my boss."

"There are no conjugal visits in Azkaban, _cherie._ " Fleur walked into the corridor that lead to the door and once in the entrance kissed Hermione deeply, turning off the English girl's brain and making her body feel what could only be described as 'Witchcraft of the highest order that made Hermione weak at the knees'.

" _Allé_ -" Fleur said once their lungs ran out of air and they had to part so they could catch their breaths "Dinner's almost ready and there's a surprise coming at you later"

Hermione looked at her wife with a baffled expression as Fleur raised her eyebrows suggestively and all she could think of was:

' _At least the night's looking up_ '

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
